Guitar
by piggybufallo
Summary: Mamori was about to cleaning the clubhouse when suddenly she hear a guitar's voice. Who's playing the guitar?


-I make it because when I'm in school I see lot of my friend who boy was great in playing guitar. And I wonders if Hiruma did it too  -

GUITAR

The practice already finished. Everybody had gone home. The field is now empty.

Mamori had finished cleans the field from the garbages that Sena and all of his teammates left. She sighed, and walk to the clubhouse. Now it's time to clean the clubhouse.

Mamori opens the clubhouse's door and looking inside. No one still in there.

Mamori get in and want to take her broom, when suddenly she hear a guitar's voice. Accoustic.

Mamori turned around. _Who's playing the guitar? _Thinks Mamori. But she's sure that the clubhouse is empty. Maybe the jukebox hadn't been turned off.

Mamori check the jukebox. It's turned off already.

_Then who plays the guitar?_

Suddenly, Mamori hears the guitar's voices again. Now with a man singing too. The man's voice is not too bad, is good, actually.

Mamori looking around the clubhouse. No one. But in this clubhouse, Mamori was sure there was some of a secret rooms that Hiruma made.

The guitar's voice is coming again, and Mamori realize that the voice is not too far. Mamori pick her broom and try to searching the guitar in the clubhouse.

Mamori try to touch the wall, and suddenly the wall is opened! Mamori was shocked. That's not a wall, it's a door.

Mamori get inside the room. It's pretty dark, and the guitar's voice is more louder. Mamori recognize the song. It was Your Call by Secondhand Serenade.

Mamori walks through the room, and finally found who's playing the guitar.

When Mamori see those spiky blonde hair, Mamori really surprised.

Hiruma, sitting in his chair, holding an acoustic guitar and playing the guitar, while singing. His voice is not very bad at all.

Suddenly…

"Ouch! Fucking strings!" said Hiruma, without forgetting his special F word.

Mamori try to see what's happened. Hiruma's guitar string, one of them was broken.

"Fuck!" said Hiruma again. He put his guitar on his table and stand up, get ready to leave.

Mamori, realize that if she not go now Hiruma will find her. Mamori,quickly and silently running out from the room and back to the clubhouse. She put her broom back, take her bag and leave.

Along the road, Mamori keep thinking about Hiruma. Who ever think that the devilish guy can play a guitar that good and singing that good too?

Mamori keep walking. Beside her was a music shop.

Suddenly Mamori remembered something.

_Hiruma-kun's guitar string was broken,right? Maybe I can buy him the replacement.._

_But if I do that,he will know that I saw him playing guitar today and he will start to blackmailing me!_

But somehow Mamori decides to go inside the music shop and buy the guitar strings for Hiruma. She go inside,and get confused. She never go to the music shop before.

Mamori see the old man,that maybe the owner of the music shop,and come to him. When she already in front of him,Mamori ask him.

"Good afternoon, mmm, can I know which section that sell a guitar strings?" ask Mamori politely.

The old man turn around, and smiles. "Oh,it's here. It is for an acoustic guitar or not?"ask the old man.

"Eh..oh,yeah,it's for the acoustic guitar." answer Mamori. The old man smiles then pick something from the shelf.

"Here." said the old man, "it's 10 yen."

Mamori take her wallet and give 10 yen to the old man. The old man smiles then give the strings to Mamori.

"You bought it for your boyfriend, do you?"ask the old man, that make Mamori surprised.

"N..no! It's not for my boyfriend,I don't have any boyfriend. It's for my friend."answer Mamori.

"Oh,really?"ask the old man. Mamori smiles and shake her head. "Really, it's not for my boyfriend. Anyway,thank you so much, senpai, good afternoon!" said Mamori, then leave the music shop.

Mamori walk to her house with a loud heart beat. _Why the old man said things like that? I'm not Hiruma's girlfriend. But I wonder if I could be…_

_***_

Mamori was in the clubhouse to prepare the drinks and snacks for Deimon Devil Bats team member,when she remembered that she bring the strings today,and she planned to give it to Hiruma today. But until now,she doesn't brave enough to give Hiruma the strings.

Suddenly,Hiruma slam the door until it's opened,and walk inside the clubhouse.

Mamori suddenly blushed. _Why I suddenly blushed?_

_I thinks it's better if I give him the strings now,I can left the clubhouse quickly to deliver this drinks and snacks after I give him the strings.._

Mamori looks at her pocket and found the strings in there. She take it,and walks to Hiruma who sitting and typing in his laptop.

"H…Hiruma-kun…"said Mamori.

Hiruma doesn't answer anything,just raise his eyebrows.

Mamori take a deep breath,then put the strings in front of Hiruma,on his laptop keyboard.

"T…this is for you."said Mamori.

Hiruma stares at the strings,not talking at all.

"Why you gave me these fucking strings?"ask Hiruma.

Mamori sighed. "B..because I see that your guitar's string are broken. I want to give you the replacement."

Hiruma turned around,then face Mamori.

"How do you know that I play a fucking guitar,fucking manager?"ask Hiruma,with a scary look.

Mamori can feel her heart beats that beats so loud. "I..I..hear your plays and I hear you hurts because the string was broken..I heard it when I was about cleaning the clubhouse…"

Hiruma stay at his position for a few seconds,then turn around to his laptop again. He pick the strings and put it in his pocket. Then they keep silence.

Mamori sighed. _Well,at least I can give him the strings,and I can hear his plays again.._

Mamori walks to the counter and pick up the tray with a drinks and snacks. But when she's turn around,Hiruma already in front of her and kiss her cheek. Mamori's eyes wided.

Hiruma kiss her cheek about a few seconds,then stop and face to her again.

"Thank you for the fucking strings,fucking manager."said Hiruma,then grinned.

Mamori blushed,and she's sure that her face was really red right now. She run to the door and get out from the door quickly.

Hiruma smirks. _Maybe not just on the fucking cheek,maybe also on that fucking lips too.._

-END-

-Sorry again for the mistakes in grammar  thanks for reading! Review please!-


End file.
